thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Worriful Whiff
'Worriful Whiff '''is the eighth episode of the third season. Plot Whiff was pulling his afternon garbage train, but while doing so he was chatting with his driver and not paying attention to the track. Just in the nick of time, Whiff notices a cow and brakes as hard as he can. The cow is safe, but Whiff's brakes snapped. While at the Steamworks, Whiff wants to make sure this incident or similar ones never happen again and vows to be much more careful when he takes his trains. When Whiff goes out, he puffs slow and steady back to his garbage dump. However, he was too busy thinking about being careful, he was actually being careless and stumbled onto Gordons line. Stafford was behind him, and Stafford, being new, didn't know it was Gordon's Line and followed Whiff. Stafford wanted to go faster, but couldn't because Whiff was puffing really slow. Suddenly, Gordon came chuffing down his express route: With Whiff and Stafford still on it! Whiff starts chuffing away as fast as he can, but Stafford's battery is running low. Gordon sees Stafford and blows his whistle, but it's no good. Gordon applys his breaks but it is too late! He rams into Stafford and both the engines derail, with Staffords rear end being horribly damaged. Whiff doesn't notice the crash and carries on with his business. Sir Topham Hatt tells Whiff to fetch Rocky to help Gordon and Stafford. STH is also unaware Whiff is to blame for the accident. Whiff heads to the accident scene with Rocky, and Gordon and Stafford look very cross at him. Thomas comes along on the other line pulling Annie and Clarabel, but stops to see what the problem was. He was shocked to see Gordon and Stafford derailed and offers to help Whiff with Rocky. Whiff denies, saying he can be careful. However, Rocky swings his hook too fast and topples over. Rocky collided with Thomas and he comes off the rails too. Annie and Clarabel are fine thankfully and Percy comes to finishes Thomas' train. Thomas, Gordon, Rocky and Stafford are all very angry at Whiff. Whiff blushes and tells the engines why he was being so slow and careful. Thomas tells him it's OK to be careful, but there is such a thing as too careful. Harvey comes to clean up the mess. Whiff is punished and isn't allowed to work for a week, but he said to Scruff he will be careful and be aware of what he is doing when he returns to work. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Whiff *Scruff *Stafford *Victor *Kevin *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Harvey (''does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Captain (cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode written by SplatterAndDodge, Goofs *How is it Whiff's fault Stafford derailed, if it is actually Stafford's fault because his battery ran out? *Whiff shouldn't chat with his driver when both he and Whiff have to pay attention to the track *If Whiff's brakes had snapped, he wouldn't be able to stop unless something else stopped him. *Whiff and Stafford wouldn't have stumpled onto the express line since the signalman controls the points. *Even if Whiff and Stafford didn't know it was the express line, their drivers should've known. *There would be lots of work to do, and Scruff couldn't do it all on his own, so Whiff wouldn't have been able to stop working unless another engine worked at the dump. Quotes "It's ok to be careful Whiff, but there is such a thing as too careful!" -Thomas talking to Whiff "Stafford! Look out!" "Huh? Oh no!" -Gordon about to crash into Stafford "Don't worry, Gordon and Stafford, I brought Rocky!" "Oh, great" "Need help, Whiff?" "No thank you, Thomas! I got it under control! I'll be very careful" -Whiff tries to help Gordon and Stafford Gallery BeingPercy26.jpg ANewBranchLine9.png ThomasandtheRubbishTrain52.png Category:Season 3 Category:SplatterAndDodge Episodes